


Order Up!

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Chocolate Sauce, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Really Dumb Jokes, could be considered probably at least a little crack, fudgesicles, ridiculous dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: Bucky watches The Food Network. Bucky gets an idea.Steve is all too happy to oblige.





	Order Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to at least make an attempt at participating in Kinktober 2017, because why not, hashtagFuckIt. I tend to stick to original writing more than fanfiction (because honestly I'm way too invested in fanfiction, I can't write it myself), but again, hashtagFuckIt. I was gonna go with "sleepy sex", but when I started writing "aphrodisiacs" is what happened (of the day 1 suggested prompts from the [Kinktober2017 Tumblr](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/)). 
> 
> This involves food, and my terrible sense of humor, (the very last scene is just A Very Bad Joke). If anyone thinks I need to add more tags or make end notes for more specific potential triggers, please let me know!

"Stevie, can you believe all the new food this future has?" 

Steve snorts softly to himself, watching Bucky watch TV (you wouldn't think The Food Network could provide so many hours of nonstop entertainment, unless of course you ever spent hours watching The Food Network). 

"See anything you wanna try?" Steve asks. 

Bucky turns to him and grins. Steve feels his breath catch in his throat, like it does every time Bucky smiles at him like that, like Brooklyn before The Depression, before the war, before their lives (Bucky's life) became so much nonstop death and blood (and torture). 

It doesn't happen often, but here in Wakanda, six months since Bucky woke up and Wanda removed The Words and Steve 'retired', Steve finds himself choking on air more and more. 

"I'm gonna give T'Challa's chef a few requests for dinner tonight," Bucky declares, before standing up and heading out to do exactly that. Once he decides he wants something now, he doesn't hold back. Steve couldn't be prouder of Bucky if he tried, and is himself willing to give Bucky any and everything he asks for. 

**** 

The dinner T'Challa's chef creates for them that evening is, in a word, magical. There's a variety of seafood, scallops and delicate salmon and oysters still in the shell, followed by a luxurious chocolate fig masterpiece fit for a king. 

'Fitting,' Steve thinks to himself as he savors another bite, 'given it was made by a king's chef'. 

"What exactly were you watching that inspired this request?" Steve asks after swallowing. He's not really paying attention to Bucky (for once), instead contemplating if he's ready for dinner to be over. There's one bite of chocolate cake left on his fork, and while he is full and satisfied (also for once), he isn't sure if he's ready for the deliciousness to become a mere memory.

"You were sitting right next to me Steve, don't you remember?" Bucky asks, leaning back in his chair and licking the last of his own cake off his fork. 

"Uh." Truth be told, Steve hadn't been watching TV so much as just watching Bucky watch TV. To cover, he stuffs the last of his dessert into his mouth.

Bucky stands up and makes his way around the table slowly, almost predatory and reminiscent enough of the Winter Soldier to make Steve give a confused "mmfph?" sound even as he can't look away. Bucky is all solid muscle and grace, even now, and Steve . . . Well he's never much cared what Bucky is as long as it's Bucky, but he's also been accused of having a danger kink once or twice for good reason. (Good reason being that he totally has one.)

"It was a special themed episode, Stevie," Bucky says as he stands next to Steve's chair, towering over him. 

Steve puts all his effort into not choking on his cake.

Bucky leans down, closer, closer, what is he doing--?

"Wanna take a guess what the theme was?"

Steve finally swallows the cake before opening his mouth to say--

Bucky cuts him off before he ever gets a chance to answer by pressing their lips together, tongue darting out to lick the taste of chocolate directly from Steve. 

Steve moans, trying to push his chair back from the table so Bucky can get closer, closer . . . 

Bucky pulls back just long enough to take the chair, turn it, and straddle Steve's lap. 

"Aphrodisiacs," he whispers into Steve's open mouth. 

Steve grabs Bucky by the back of his thighs (those thighs, _good God_ thinks Steve) and stands up. 

"You don't hafta try so hard to seduce me y'know, Barnes," Steve says, voice low. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck and laughs, thick thighs squeezing Steve's waist as Steve carries him directly into their bedroom. "You know I'm a sure thing."

"I'm just making the most of the future Stevie, tryna treat you right. We never could've afforded this kinda food back in Brooklyn."

"I'll treat you right Barnes," Steve growls, which he can admit is not his best comeback ever but he doesn't care as he drops Bucky on their king size bed and practically collapses on top of him, knowing Bucky can take his weight, for another kiss. 

Bucky's still smiling against his lips, and relaxes back into the bed. Steve can taste all the elegant flavors of their 'themed dinner' in Bucky's mouth, but underneath he can still taste Bucky. Bucky, his favorite aphrodisiac of them all. 

"Hold on, wait, dinner's not done yet!" Bucky says, pushing Steve off. Steve goes, surprised and flopping to his side, hands snapping back from where he'd been sneaking them up under the hemline of Bucky's t-shirt. 

"Wha?" 

"I'll be right back!" Bucky tells him, standing and heading for the bedroom door. He pauses a moment, looking over his matte black vibranium shoulder (courtesy of T'Challa), blinking coquettishly from under the waves of hair falling over his face. "You should plate yourself for me."

Then Bucky's gone, leaving Steve blinking in confusion after him before he gets it. 

"That was terrible Barnes!" he hollers.

"I know, but you're doing it anyway!" Bucky calls back. 

Steve sighs, but Bucky's right. He stands up and strips out of his clothes, tossing them aside, before sprawling against the pillows, half sitting up and legs spread. 

He's softened a little at Bucky's sudden departure, but it's only a matter of taking himself in hand for a few strokes before he's flying full mast again. 

Despite having no idea what Bucky's up to now, just the thought of what's coming (heh, coming) makes Steve roll his head and arch his back, eyes closing. 

His erection throbs, and he tips his legs open wider as he reaches down with his other hand to fondle his balls. 

"Mm, beautiful. Just. Needs. The. Garnish." Bucky's voice makes Steve's eyes snap open, and he watches in awe as Bucky stalks toward him, one graceful step for every word. 

It takes a second before Steve registers what Bucky's holding, because somewhere along the way Bucky got rid of his clothes and the sight of Bucky, cock heavy and swollen, chest and torso strong and bulky, is very distracting.

"Is that chocolate sauce??" Steve demands, hands on himself stilling. 

Bucky smirks, somehow a combination of the danger of the Winter Soldier and the mischievousness of Brooklyn past (the sum of which is Bucky, exactly as he is now, and Steve will never have a favorite version of Bucky because he loves Bucky always in any variation, but this right here right now is definitely his favorite Bucky). 

"I had the chef make a little something extra for dessert," Bucky says, climbing on the bed to kneel next to Steve. 

"Yes, The Food Network really inspired you, I get it," Steve tries to grumble at Bucky, but the effect is lost as he gasps when Bucky unceremoniously starts drizzling the chocolate sauce over his chest. 

The sauce drips down Steve's torso from where Bucky's outlining his pecs, but Bucky doesn't seem to mind as he sets it on the nightstand. 

"And you always tell me not to call you sugar tits," Bucky whispers to himself before leaning down to start licking the chocolate off Steve.

"Oh my god, Bucky!" Steve whines, starting out petulant but veering abruptly toward needy as Bucky sucks a nipple into his mouth. 

"Mmm, sweetheart, you always taste so good for me," Bucky gasps, pulling off Steve's nipple with a wet pop. 

"I hope if I usually taste like chocolate you would've said something before now," Steve says. 

Bucky snorts at him. "Not usually, but you're always delicious." 

Steve tangles his hands in Bucky's hair as Bucky continues to eat the chocolate off his chest. He's being so thorough, making sure not to miss a drop even where it's dripping down Steve's abs, and everywhere his tongue traces lights up like fire. 

Sticky, sticky fire. 

Bucky reaches blindly for the sauce again, going to pour more out over Steve. He fumbles the bottle when Steve uses his grip in Bucky's hair to yank Bucky up for another kiss. 

"Dammit Rogers," Bucky grouses before Steve cuts him off by shoving his tongue into Bucky's mouth. The chocolate spills onto the sheet next to Steve. 

"I had the chef make that special!" Bucky says, panting as Steve finally lets him go. 

"I wanted to make sure I got a taste," Steve says, smiling angelically. 

"You want a taste Rogers? Fine, I'll give you a taste!" Bucky sits up and swings his leg over Steve's chest, and the way Steve is braced against the pillows puts him at eye level with Bucky's flushed erection. 

"Open up!" Bucky orders as he proceeds to dump the rest of the chocolate sauce all over his dick. Of course, he gets it all over Steve's chest - again - in the process. 

Steve is laughing too hard to really open his mouth. 

"Ya know, Barnes," he gasps out, "we had fudgesicles in the 30s too. I thought tonight was all about new future food?"

"Well I don't know if I remember that, but if it's true then you should remember just fine how to suck!" 

Steve meets Bucky's eye at that, and there's a moment of silence. 

"Memory joke, really Buck?" 

Bucky shrugs. 

"It seemed fitting?" he ventures, on the edge of apologetic. 

"I'll show you fitting," Steve retorts, and leans forward to stuff half of Bucky's chocolate covered cock into his mouth. 

They groan simultaneously, Bucky at the sudden sensation and Steve at the taste. 

Steve pulls back off after half a minute of enthusiastic sucking to say, "damn, that really is good!" 

"Yeah it is," Bucky agrees, and fists his vibranium hand in Steve's hair, guiding him back to where he wants him. 

Steve opens wide obligingly, and lets Bucky thrust in and out of his mouth, tonguing off as much of the sauce as he can and swallowing it down. 

Bucky goes deeper on each thrust, slowly but surely pressing into the back of Steve's throat until Steve's swallowing around the head of his cock. 

"Oh Stevie, so good to me babydoll, always so good," Bucky murmurs, flesh hand stroking Steve's face. Steve's eyes are starting to water a little, and Bucky's thumb brushes at his damp lashes. 

"And so pretty too, lips so big and red and pouty, just like a dame's wrapped around my cock every time, but you don't need no paint to get looking like that do ya? No, you just need a little lovin' don't ya, to look all gussied up for me." 

Steve moans around him. Bucky's dirty talk doesn't always make sense, and tends to border on the edge of the ridiculous, but Steve loves it. He loves when Bucky lets go of his iron self-control enough to let himself say such things. And he only ever does it at Steve, about Steve, _with_ Steve. 

Steve moans on purpose this time, and sucks harder, cheeks hollowing. 

"Gah, honey, what're you doing to me?" Bucky shudders, hips jerking forward harder. "You want it that bad?"

Steve nods up at him as best he can with his mouth full, and Bucky grins. It's not all Brooklyn carefree, but it's not all Winter Soldier poise either. It's just simply Bucky, beautiful and strong and playful and fucking his face and Steve arches underneath him at the thought. (Steve also thinks his lips are less "painted like a dame's red" more "chocolate smeared like cheap lipstick after a thorough necking session", but he doesn't doubt Bucky loves him either way, just like he loves Bucky.)

"Yeah, you wanna taste it dontcha honey? You're gonna taste it soon, don't worry, yeah just like that, auugh--" Bucky's monologue breaks off as he thrusts deep, holding Steve still so Steve's nose is buried in his pubic hair (Steve thinks the flavor he can detect under the chocolate is probably raspberry, based on the experience). 

Bucky's cock jerks and pulses before the first wave of his orgasm hits and he starts to pull back. Steve whines, trying to follow, but Bucky's hand in his hair doesn't let him. 

The taste of Bucky's cum fills his mouth, mixing with the (raspberry?) chocolate sauce taste, before Bucky pulls out completely and shoots the last of his orgasm on Steve's face and chest. 

"Finished garnishing me up now, Barnes?" Steve asks after he finishes swallowing. 

Bucky just looks at him for a minute, panting and slumping over him. 

"Really Rogers?"

Steve shrugs unapologetically. "You started it. 'Plate yourself,' seriously?"

Bucky shakes his head at Steve, a strand of hair sticking to his cheek where chocolate sauce somehow got smeared earlier. 

"I love you," he says, still staring down at Steve. 

Steve melts. 

"Get down here, Barnes." 

Despite the awkward angle, they make it work. 

Eventually, Steve's positioned further down the bed so he's laying flat, and Bucky's straddling his hips more than his chest as they continue to make out. 

Their chests press together, sticking in a way that should really give them more pause than it does. 

After licking at Steve's lips one last time, Bucky pulls back. 

"I still haven't finished my dessert though," he tells Steve solemnly, shifting to grind his thigh against Steve's still hard erection. 

"Don't know what you're waiting for," Steve murmurs, pressing their lips together briefly. "It's all plated up and ready to go for ya."

"I'll show you ready to go," Bucky growls into his mouth, before shoving himself down the bed and taking Steve's cock in his mouth completely. 

"Love you too Barnes," Steve moans, arching up and tangling his hands back in Bucky's hair. Their eyes meet, and even with a mouthful of dick Bucky grins so _Steve_ is the one who chokes. 

**** The next morning ****

"Say, Buck?"

"Yeah Stevie?"

"D'you suppose there's any way we can do our own laundry?"

Bucky sits up at that and looks at him. 

"Why," he says slowly, "would we want to? When T'Challa pays people - well, at that - to do all the laundry in the palace?"

"Well, it's just . . ." Steve trails off awkwardly, fidgeting with the corner of the sheet in his hand. 

"If you're worried about them bein' able to tell we had sex, I gotta say Stevie I think they already figured that out from the last time our sheets were washed."

"No, it's not that!" Steve protests, though he's blushing strong enough by now to not lend much credence to his words.

Bucky frowns. "Then what?"

"I just . . . I don't wanna hafta explain, especially since they know we're having sex! Why there're, ah, well . . ."

"C'mon Stevie, why there's what?" 

"Somanybrownstains!" Steve finally gets out, though the words slur together with how fast he says them. 

"What?" Bucky asks, brows furrowing. Steve glances at the sheets before looking away again. Bucky looks at the sheets too, taking a few seconds to stare at the previous night's chocolate stains before he gets what Steve's on about. 

"Oh my god. Steve. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Bucky starts, at first incredulous before moving into incoherent as he begins cackling and can't stop. 

"Bucky, it's not that funny, c'mon now!" Steve whines, but Bucky can't even pretend to make words at this point. 

"Dammit Barnes!"

Steve goes to push him off the bed, but gets distracted instead. Fuck The Food Network (which he might as well have last night), Bucky laughing like this is Steve's favorite show (he thought it was cancelled for good once or twice or three times, but it's back now and Steve will happily face suspicious stains for the rest of his life to make sure it never goes off air again).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/) where I pretend badly to be a human being by reblogging 99% of everything on my Tumblr with no commentary (except occasional rants in the tags). I am trying to start interacting more though, which hey incidentally, this is part of that! If you want, you can also [reblog it](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/165965348795/order-up-smdarling-marvel-cinematic-universe) (update: DID LINK THING) once I figure out how to add a link here. I've never actually posted anything on here before, and I was typing something else earlier today and spontaneously inserted a screenshot of my desktop into the document. I have no idea how. TLDR I'm Not The Best @ Technology. 
> 
> Hearts and butterflies and all that jazz y'all, hashtagsmileyface  
> ~ Darling


End file.
